Innocent Devil
An Innocent Devil is a creature that can only be created by a Devil Forgemaster, and are said to be created through even the mere "wisp of conjured matter". While they are beings born of darkness, their namesake stems from them being largely unaware of their wicked origins and intended malevolent existence, and act ambivalently without selfish or conceited motivations, while being driven to serve and protect their creator, whom they have unwavering and absolute loyalty to. Gameplay Hector can summon Innocent Devils in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, and as an extension of the contrast between Hector and Isaac, Isaac's own Innocent Devils are fought during the battles with him. They play a major role in the game, by helping Hector to fight Dracula's minions and help him resolving riddles/puzzles. They also boost Hector's stats. However, they are completely optional in battle, and the player may choose to not use them. There are so far 6 known types of Innocent Devils, the Fairy Type, the Battle Type, the Bird Type, the Mage Type, the Devil Type, and the Pumpkin Type. Health Devils' health is represented by Hearts. When Devils are attacked by enemies or when Hector uses a spell (unless using the Mobeius Brooch), the Heart gauge decreases. Hector can't use spells when the Innocent Devils' life is too low. If their life goes to zero, they will disappear and Hector will have to find Hearts to make them come back from death. Evolution Just like Hector, Innocent Devils earn XP Points whenever an enemy is killed. They can learn new attacks and get stat boosts. Aside from levels, Innocent Devils can evolve with Evolution Shards that drop from enemies. With enough Evolution Shards, an Innocent Devil can evolve and take a new form. Innocent Devils can evolve three times max, though some species have shorter evolution lines. Depending on what weapon you use, your Innocent Devils will evolve differently. The color of these shards depends of the weapon Hector uses to kill his enemies. * Red Shards - Swords * Blue Shards - Axes * Green Shards - Spears * Yellow Shards - Punches * White Shards - Special Weapons Innocent Devils will also randomly create Devil eggs, that can create new level 1 Devils with the help of Julia. Those Innocent Devils will have higher stats compared to their "fathers", being a new generation. The higher the generation, the higher will be the base stats of the newborn Innocent Devil at level 1. Different types Fairy Type See Fairy Type for more information. The first Innocent Devil is summoned in the Abandoned Castle. Fairy Devils don't attack (except for a few Evolutions that possess attacks, but quite harmless). They can cast spells that can heal Hector or cure him from poison or curse. They can also open chests, and certain higher levels of fairy types can translate messages. Enemies can't attack Fairy Innocent Devils. Battle Type See Battle Type for more information. The second Innocent Devil is summoned in the Baljhet Mountains. As the name suggests, Battle Devils are pure killing machines, with great melee abilities, created to attack enemies and protect Hector. They can open metal doors that bar Hector's passage (for example, the one blocking the Mortvia Aqueduct in the mountains). Hector can perform Chain Attacks with them. They are one of 3 types also seen used by Isaac, who uses an Iytei and a Rasetz. Bird Type See Bird Type for more information. The third Innocent Devil is summoned in the Mortvia Aqueduct. Bird Devils are good in air battle and can help Hector for jumping over large holes that cannot ordinarily be passed by lifting Hector and flying for a short amount of time, the ability of which can be upgraded to access the Tower of Evermore. They can juggle light enemies, allowing Hector to air combo easily. This is one of 3 types also seen used by Isaac, who uses a Crimson. Mage Type See Mage Type for more information. The fourth Innocent Devil is summoned in Cordova Town. Mage Devils are physically weak, being not very good at fighting enemies physically, but can cast powerful spells which inflict heavy area damage. They can also help Hector by using a "stop time" spell, which, for a limited time, freezes time for everything but Hector and bosses, who can immediately break the spell. Devil Type See Devil Type for more information. The final mandatory Innocent Devil is summoned in the Eneomaos Machine Tower. Devil type Devils are considered a balance between Battle and Bird types: they're good at melee and air battle, with high mobility and attack power, being very aggressive whenever a enemy is spotted. They can also take Hector underground, with a spell that converts both Hector and the Devil into a magic circle. There is only one evolutionary path for this ID, and its final form can only be created by collecting Evo crystals using the Chauve-Souris spear. Hector can perform Chain Attacks with them. This is one of 3 types seen used by Isaac, who uses a The End, named Abel. Pumpkin Type See Pumpkin Type for more information. An optional Innocent Devil Hector can summon in Dracula's Castle. In order to actually unlock it, it's necessary to forge a weapon called Pumpkin Mace. Pumpkin Devils are really bad at fighting enemies and have a low heart gauge. They however give high stat boosts to Hector, increasing his strength, constitution and luck. They're often considered as the Joke Innocent Devil, or just as a challenge to players who like to solo as Hector while retaining stat bonuses. Gallery FairyType.png|The default form of the Fairy type BattleType.png|The default form of the Battle type BirdType.png|The default form of the Bird type Cod 02.jpg|Hector flying with the aid of a bird type Innocent Devil Birdtypebat.png|An unnamed bat-like bird type Innocent Devil shown in the Santa Lilio Sangre art work book MageType.png|The default form of the Mage type Devil ID.jpg|The first two forms of the Devil type The End Kojima.jpg|Concept artwork for The End The End.jpg|Render of The End Hector and The End.jpg|Hector shown with his The End Cod 1024l.jpg|Wallpaper depicting Hector with his The End Cod Abel.JPG|Abel, Isaac's The End Cod 1024j.jpg|Wallpaper depicting Isaac with Abel 02 - tn 21 goldfinch.jpg|Bird (level 2) 03 - tn 22 skull wing.jpg|Bird (level 2) 04 - tn 31 khaos.jpg|Bird (level 3) 05 - tn_33_wingosaurus.jpg|Bird (level 3) 06 - tn_32_phoenix.jpg|Bird (level 3) 06 - tn_41_blagsdeath.jpg|Bird (level 4) 07 - tn_42_gargoyle.jpg|Bird (level 4) 08 - tn_43_indigo.jpg|Bird (level 4) 09 - tn_44_crimson.jpg|Bird (level 4) 10 - tn_1_gale.jpg|Devil (level 1) 11 - tn_2_brow.jpg|Devil (level 2) 12 - tn_3_the_end.jpg|Devil (level 3) 13 - tn_1_magmart.jpg|Battle (level 1) 14 - tn_21_speed_mail.jpg|Battle (level 2) 15 - tn_22_golem.jpg|Battle (level 2) 16 - tn_31_iytei.jpg|Battle (level 3) 17 - tn_32_juggernaut.jpg|Battle (level 3) 18 - tn_41_raset.jpg|Battle (level 3) 19 - tn_42_corpsey.jpg|Battle (level 3) 20 - tn_43_ironside.jpg|Battle (level 4) 21 - tn_44_liquid_golem.jpg|Battle (level 4) 22 - tn_1_infant_fairy.jpg|Fairy (level 1) 23 - tn_21_leaffle.jpg|Fairy (level 2) 24 - tn_22_herbest.jpg|Fairy (level 2) 25 - tn_31_honey_bee.jpg|Fairy (level 3) 26 - tn_32_killer_bee.jpg|Fairy (level 3) 27 - tn_33_hornest.jpg|Fairy (level 3) 28 - tn_41_proboscis_fairy.jpg|Fairy (level 4) 29 - tn_42_tiramisu.jpg|Fairy (level 4) 30 - tn_43_tiara.jpg|Fairy (level 4) 31 - tn_44_comet_star.jpg|Fairy (level 4) 32 - tn_1_wood_rod.jpg|Mage (level 1) 33 - tn_21_scissor_rod.jpg|Mage (level 2) 34 - tn_22_talon_rod.jpg|Mage (level 2) 35 - tn_31_nautilus_rod.jpg|Mage (level 3) 36 - tn_32_ogre_rod.jpg|Mage (level 3) 37 - tn_33_goat_head.jpg|Mage (level 3) 38 - tn_41_eyeball_rod.jpg|Mage (level 4) 39 - tn_42_embryo_rod.jpg|Mage (level 4) 40 - tn_43_crystal_rod.jpg|Mage (level 4) 41 tn 44 twinkle rod.jpg|Mage (level 4) tn 1 pumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin (level 1) tn 21 queen.jpg|Pumpkin (level 2) tn 22 bloody.jpg|Pumpkin (level 2) tn 23 tiny king.jpg|Pumpkin (level 2) tn 24 clown nose.jpg|Pumpkin (level 2) tn 25 new deli.jpg|Pumpkin (level 2) tn 31 cursed pumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin (level 3) tn 32 whisical angel.jpg|Pumpkin (level 3) tn 33 genius chef.jpg|Pumpkin (level 3) Category:Innocent Devils